Since the past, music, sporting events, and the like have been exhibited in facilities such as stadiums, domes, halls, and clubs, and many people have been attending and enjoying such live events. The people attending such events mostly have similar interests or preferences.
In addition, communication between individuals has been actively performed through networks lately. As one type of service through a network, for example, there are community-creating services that are known as social networking services (SNSs), etc.
Patent Literature 1 mentioned below, for example, has proposed a community service like an SNS. In the technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1, on the condition that execution of proximity communication between a plurality of communication processing devices is confirmed, the users of the communication processing devices are registered as community members. Communication history data to be collated includes information such as the IDs of communication partners, communication times and dates, and communication execution locations, execution of actual proximity communication is confirmed based on the data, and then the users are set as registered community members. This process can prevent fictitious and nonexistent users such as ghost members from being registered.